1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of information processing apparatus such as computers like PC (Personal Computers) and navigation apparatus mounted on cars or the like (so-called car navigation apparatus) have become increasingly multifunctional and become highly functional recently. Some of such information processing apparatus include an external input terminal to be connected to an external apparatus and have a function of reproducing a video indicated by a video signal and a sound indicated by an audio signal both transmitted from the external apparatus on the information processing apparatus. Further, HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is becoming widespread as an interface for connecting the information processing apparatus and the external apparatus.
The HDMI is a communication interface that transmits a non-compressed digital video signal and a digital audio signal accompanying the video signal. Specifically, a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) channel, a CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) line or the like is compliant to the HDMI specification. The TMDS channel is a transmission path that transmits signals in one direction from the HDMI source to the HDMI sink. The CEC line is a transmission path that transmits and receives various kinds of control signals bidirectionally between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink. In this structure, the HDMI can transmit and receive digital video signals, digital audio signals and various kinds of control signals through one cable. Further, because the HDMI can transmit and receive various kinds of control signals between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink through the CEC line, interaction between equipment is possible.
In such a background, a technique of establishing interaction between connected equipment has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-108198 discloses a technique that, in an information processing apparatus and a display apparatus connected by the HDMI, the information processing apparatus acquires format information of an audio signal from the display apparatus and sets the audio signal to be output to the display apparatus according to the acquired format information.